Many products, from prescription drugs to commonly available vitamin tablets to candy, are manufactured in a form which may be described as a "tablet." The primary function of a tablet is to provide a single dose or "serving" of the product in a manner which is convenient to manufacture, package and consume. As pointed out in my previous patents and applications, referenced above, it has been found that certain individuals suffer from physiological and psychological problems which impede their ability to swallow tablets. It has also been found that by providing tablets with a smooth coating, such as a coating comprised of gelatin or a gelatinous substance that the "swallowability" of a tablet is greatly enhanced. Such coatings and the general considerations involved in their application, such as preparation and drying time, are well known to those of ordinary skill.
In addition to enhanced swallowability, there are numerous other reasons that it is desirable to provide a coating on a tablet. Such coatings protect the underlying product from deterioration and also serve to permit identifying colors or markings to be incorporated onto the design of the product, promoting product differentiation and brand identification. As pointed out in my previous patents and applications, it is also desirable in some instances to overlap two or more coatings to form a seam, thereby simulating the appearance of a hard gelatin capsule while providing a coated, solid (and thus tamper resistant) product. Methods and apparatus for applying a gelatinous coating or other coating to a product which is in the form of a tablet are well known to those of ordinary skill. Such methods may include pan dipping or vacuum spraying of the coating material on to the tablet. Such methods are crude, however, producing uneven coatings which are generally unacceptable for commercial use. In an effort to improve the state of the art, the inventions disclosed by my previous patents and applications have provided methods and apparatus whereby individual products are held partially within a sleeve or "collet" and the exposed portion of the product precisely lowered into a dipping tank. As disclosed, bars or plates containing a plurality of product to be dipped are conveyed and rotated and the product itself is manipulated to provide even coatings of high quality and consistency at high volume. These inventions, however, do not permit every type of product such as certain styles of tablets and medicaments to be coated--or at least to be coated in a particular manner. For example, dipping the circular face of a substantially cylindrical tablet whose height is relatively small compared to its diameter would be difficult using the apparatus disclosed by my prior patents and applications, particularly if a circumferential seam is desired. Other examples include the difficulty of coating either a fragile product or applying fragile coating compositions. It has been found that certain coatings will be marred by the friction fit within the collets or similar retaining devices making these unsuitable for use in the apparatus of my prior inventions.
It is known to transport individual tablets or capsules through an immersion coating bath by retaining the tablets on individual vacuum tubes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,762--Banker discloses a rotary coating apparatus for pharmaceutical solid dosage forms. Since the surface of the coating is horizontal it is tangential to the path of the tablet; accordingly, Banker discloses that it is necessary to rotate the vacuum tube holding the tablet around its longitudinal axis to achieve an even coating. There are, however, a number of practical shortcomings in the apparatus disclosed. First, although a dryer and ejector are disclosed, the overall system does not lend itself to high volume production or provide for modifications in drying time or inspection, etc. Secondly, the system disclosed by Banker is directed to passing one-half or more of the total depth dimension of the tablet through the coating solution. The tablet is then randomly ejected, with no provision being made to align or otherwise control the orientation of the tablet and the uncoated portion, if any, which exists. Moreover, there is no provision for adjusting the coating to achieve multi-colored or capsule-like coated products. Therefore, one of ordinary skill will appreciate that the system disclosed by Banker is of limited use in current manufacturing environments, where high volume and flexibility are important, along with the need for consistency and high quality.
Therefore, there exists a need for methods and apparatus which can consistently place a precisely defined amount of coating material on an individual product. Such methods and apparatus should be capable of producing coated products at high volume and should possess inherent flexibility to permit new designs and types of coatings to be incorporated without an undue degree of retooling.